The Christmas Tampons
by heatt
Summary: Gabriella knows absolutely everything about anything. But what happens when she can't figure out a present to give her boyfriend? Will she get crazed when she doesn't know what he got her? Christmas is so complicated when in love. TG oneshot.


Top of Form

**Alright this is my Christmas story, i made it a couple wks ago but I have been a little busy with other things, like work and cowriting a story with Kait (kebarrera), which we put out last night. You should read it, i think it's going to be good, although i helped write it. But we are having fun writing it together and some good laughs are in it also. It is called This Is Your Life, its on her account, penname once again is kebarrera. I would love if you guys read it and left reviews (btw Kait loves getting reviews, she like throws a party each time she gets one, no joke sons bahah, but its cute. Love you Kait, lol.) It is pretty different from what i usually do-comedy, its a little more serious but trust me, it will still make you laugh.**

**Well i won't make you wait any longer to read this oneshot, i think i like it. It's kind of cute, as most girls know-it's very hard to find their boyfriend the right thing for Christmas because well....they are guys, and that's an excuse in itself. Oh and it's always a real surprise what a guy gets a girl for Christmas because, like i said, they are guys. Which should help explain the title a bit.  
**

**Hope you guys have a great Holiday! (idk if i will write another Christmas story before it yet, i might think of another oneshot idea soon, who knows?)**

**Love you guys, Heat.**

**

* * *

  
**

Gabriella Anne Montez was known for knowing...well everything. Everyone would turn to her for the answers, for the solutions and for the advice.

Have you ever wondered what the square root of pi was? She knew that like the back of her hand. Have you ever wondered where your crazy stepmother put your favorite pair of socks? She was your girl to go to. Have you ever wondered why your new puppy always insisted on chewing your underwear? She knew the reason why.

She knew everything.

Well besides what to get her boyfriend, Troy Alexander Bolton, for Christmas.

It had been a week since she had started the thinking process for what to get him for Christmas. How was it possible that it could be this difficult? She would never understand.

"Tay, what did you get Chad?" She asked her best friend.

"I got him superman boxers, he only has three regular pairs of underwear," Taylor said, and Gabriella instantly regretted to ever thinking Taylor would know a good gift. "You still haven't found Troy anything?"

Gabriella shook her head no.

"I'm telling you Gabs, a nice set of fuzzy socks would be perfect for him!" Taylor said, as if it were normal for girlfriends to always get their boyfriends socks for Christmas.

"Taylor, I am not getting him socks for Christmas. He is more special than socks," Gabriella retorted obviously not amused by her suggestion.

Gabriella had gone to every store within a sixty mile radius to find the perfect gift. Even a clerk at a store suggested getting him tampons, which she claimed would be a gift for both of them-she could ask Troy for some while she was at his house. (How was that good for Troy??) For some reason Gabriella didn't think that would be a good gift for him.

One week had passed and it was now just one day before Christmas and she, still, had nothing to give to him. It was the final shopping day and all the stores would be packed. She brought Troy along to see if he would show even the slightest interest for a gift.

"Troy, what do you think of..." Gabriella pondered while walking the mall with their fingers intertwined, "pajamas that say...Jingle My Balls?"

Gabriella paused, did she just say 'Jingle My Balls' for pajamas, to give as a present for her boyfriend? Well...it was kind of kinky.

Troy chuckled, "Well you know those sound very appealing but on the downside I think a guy would only be able to wear those during Christmas time."

"Hmm. You're right."

"I always am," he said jokingly.

Gabriella let out a soft giggle, "Mhm. Right. Anyways…what did you get me for Christmas?" she said putting a charming smile on her face trying to convince him to give her even the slightest hint.

"No way, not working little Miss Montez. I am not telling you, you can wait one more day," Troy retorted.

Damn, she tried. "Fine then I won't tell you what I....g-got you..."

"That's fine, I'm sure it will be one hell of a surprise," he smiled her favorite smile.

Damn it, did he have to make her feel as though she is on top of the world when she is trying to focus on what to get him.

They continued making their rounds in the mall, in and out of stores. Gabriella secretly making excuses to leave Troy's side to look for the perfect gift.

She found nothing.

Well actually she did find a cute purse but he wouldn't like a purse. She also found a vending machine filled with Gatorade's, she asked the store manager if she could purchase it but he offered well more than she had.

Gabriella found something, she really did. She found a Hallmark store and she purchased herself a singing card for Troy.

"Why would they have a card singing about breaking free? Those freaking card makers, kids will buy anything these days."

As she was exiting the store that she had just purchased the card from, Gabriella spotted the perfect present. Well to her, it looked exactly like what he would want and well…it was just perfect.

The gift would be perfect for Troy and she knew it.

-

"Babe, please, tell me what's inside the bag?" Troy continued to beg on the car ride home.

"No it's a surprise." Gabriella responded.

"Oh fucking, please. You wanted to know what I got you."

"Yeah but I stopped begging, you still are. And what's the fun if you know what it is?"

"The fun? It's torture, I must know what's in that bag!" He pleaded. Gabriella had found the begging and pleading that Troy was bestowing on her amusing and intriguing.

"No Troy! You are not finding out until tomorrow."

"Fine," he pouted.

"I love you, even though you are acting like grumpy snowman."

"Grumpy snowman? First time I have ever heard that one...Isn't it a Scrooge for Christmas?"

"Well you are a snowman."

"So I'm fat? FULL OF SNOW! And frozen! I can't eat!"

"You are not full of snow."

"So you're calling me fat! That's it Gabriella, you are a..a...if I could think of something right now, that's what you would be!" Troy scrambled to think of an insult.

"Aw, what a great boyfriend you are even though you suck a comebacks," Gabriella said.

"Your face sucks at comebacks. Oh yeah, I just went there girlfriend!" Troy said sarcastically.

"Fine, you win." Gabriella crossed her arms around her chest.

Troy laughed, "love you, baby."

"Whatever, you-fat-ass-boyfriend-who-won't-let-me-win-an-argument. Go to hell, you snowman. You will melt there." Gabriella said, pointing to the ground obviously annoyed.

"I will, if you are a snowman and melt with me," Troy said gleefully.

Why did he have to be so cute and say such...weird and cute things? Gabriella returned a smile.

The continued the drive home, watching the snow fall peacefully, in silence. That was until a certain song came on the radio.

"Fucking love this song!" Troy yelled, "DON'T YOU WISH YOU COULD BE A FLY ON THE WALL? A CREEPY LITTLE, SNEAKY LITTLE," he bellowed.

Gabriella definitely knew how to pick a keeper for a boyfriend.

-

Christmas day came and this prompted Gabriella to wake up with excitement like every child does on Christmas day. But her excitement was due to a gift she would be able to give her boyfriend in less than one hour.

As she sat on the couch waiting for the arrival of her boyfriend butterflies were circulating throughout her stomach. She always had hated this time of Christmas. Giving presents was one of her worst pet peeves, for one reason. She was afraid of their reactions. Would they liked it? Would they not like it? Would they say they liked it and then when you aren't looking throw it in the trash? She was excited though nonetheless. She had never been so excited in her life, well besides that one time when she was five and made a turkey out of her hand with construction paper, which was a pretty exciting day.

Also that one time when she had proven that Chad's afro could pick up radio frequencies, that was a very exciting day. And not to forget the time when she bought her own tampons, oh yes, that was a very exciting day, she even got Troy to take her to the store. But all that was besides the point as she then heard the doorbell ring, getting her back on track for why she was excited for this day.

He was there. She could finally give her gift to him.

"HI!!!" Gabriella leaped into his arms.

"Uh..hello there Gabi. Excited for something?" Troy laughed.

"Only a little," she giggled.

"Can I give you your gift first?"

"Ugh, fine. But hurry up"

Troy laughed at his girlfriend's excitement. Troy handed her a little box that was decorated with a silver bow wrapped around it.

"Aw it looks cute!" Gabriella squealed.

Gabriella opened the box and discovered a box of tampons and read a note sticking to the box, 'I went into the store and bought these for you. The cashier gave me a skeptical look and made me run to my truck, it was quite terrifying. Open the box now,' it said.

"What?" She asked.

"Do what it says," Troy responded.

Gabriella opened her tampon box to find a charm bracelet with four charms; a heart, a snow flake, a 'T', and of course, a charm shaped as a tampon.

Gabriella looked to her boyfriends baby blue eyes, tears about to fall out of her deep brown, "You bought tampons and a charm bracelet for me? Aw Troy, you are amazing," she said overjoyed.

"Well, ya know. I try, I make such high standards for all those other guys in the world." He said puffing out his chest.

"Okay Mr Ego, my turn to give you mine!" Gabriella squealed with excitement.

She handed him her wrapped gift and singing card. "Open the card first, it will set the 'mood'," Gabriella said jokingly.

"YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS!" The card sang, Troy laughed before starting to sing along with the card.

"YOU GET THE BEST OF BOTH WORLDS. CHILLIN OUT TAKE IT SLOW THEN YOU ROCK OUT THE SHOW." A smile illuminating his face.

"Well Hannah Montana is your favorite show, so I thought it was appropriate," Gabriella giggled, amused at him always singing along to songs.

Troy unwrapped the large gift to find a teddy bear.

"I know how scared of the dark you are, so I thought it was perfect when I saw it at Hallmark. He will be able to protect you when I can't," Gabriella said.

"Oh it sure does make me seem so manly," Troy laughed, "I will name him Twinkie!" Troy laughed, Gabriella joined his laughter.

"You are so weird! But I love you anyways," Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Boo Bear," Troy smiled, as he pressed his soft lips to hers.

This was definitely a Christmas both would remember.

Bottom of Form


End file.
